consider_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanny Corvinus
Jeanny is an Ursine/Orc Barbarian and is a founding member of the CGA. She is the daughter of Xader Corvinus and Vila Corvinus. Xader is an odious bear warlord known for taking land and conquering kingdoms. Vila, his wife, is a full orc. She is unlike most orcs and cares deeply about the land she guards and the people she oversees. Jeanny is the eldest of her siblings; her younger brothers, Zander and Corvin, are twins. As the eldest and next in order for the throne, she does her amplest to show both views of her parents to her brothers. Sympathetic and caring for all, like her mother. Firm but able to engage to the masses like her father. (To be continued...) Description Jeanny stands about seven feet five inches, she is 30 years old. Her fur is a dark brown color with no distinct patterns on it; not as fluffy as Senno's, but fluff nonetheless. Her eyes are hazel, with a dash of light brown color. Her hair is braided down her back reaching about her tailbone. The color of her hair is black, but when the sun hits it at the right angle shades of dark red are able to be seen. She rarely lets her hair out of the braid, only to re-do the braid every morning before anyone sees her. She wears clothes identifying she is a noble. Wearing a tunic that is cut off at the shoulders going down to about her middle thigh with a slight V cut into the neck a few inches down. The collar of the tunic always up about an inch. The tunic itself is black with the V highlighted in gold and the belt a purple color. The belt is tied in one loop with the other side hanging down about five inches. Her pants are black that bell out at the bottom at her ankles. She wears boots that are made from leather, stained a dark brown and go a little past her ankles. The cloak she wears is purple with gold lining the hood, the base of the cloak and up the front along the edges about an inch wide, it drapes down her middle calve area. On her right hand is the CGA ring on her middle finger, on her index is her ring of regeneration. Her left hand has her signet ring, indicating she is a noble, on her ring finger. Around her neck is the Necklace of adaptation. Inside her purse she keeps around her waist on a leather belt is a scroll of pedigree on the left side. On the right of the belt she carries her two bags of holding. One for items and one just for cannon balls. Under her cloak she has her Wings of flying. (To be continued...) Personality (To be continued...) History (To be continued...) Abilities (These weapons will be changed from time to time and updated as the session continues) (These Items will be changed from time to time and updated as the session continues) (These Spells will be changed from time to time and updated as the session continues) (To be continued...) Trivia To be continued...